


Between Moments

by inoru_no_hoshi



Series: Always-a-girl!Gerard [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/pseuds/inoru_no_hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He doesn't quite remember the moment where it progressed from "secretly crushing on Gerard" to "hey it's not so secret anymore".</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _Any, Any, "And I kissed your lips, with the safety off"_ on [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org).

He doesn't quite remember the moment where it progressed from "secretly crushing on Gerard" to "hey it's not so secret anymore". Mostly because that moment is usually delineated with a kiss, and, well, Gerard plays it up onstage. She always has, and probably always will, and basically this means that between the two moments, he'd probably kissed her a couple hundred times.

She kisses nicely, too, all hot, wet, and open-mouthed, and thank God for guitars (excellent boner shields. Slamming the guitar into said boner while flailing around isn't quite so excellent, but hey, at least he knows first-hand that dicks can and do bruise). And once she files you under "okay to casually kiss", well, a lot of her other physical boundaries come down, too.

Gerard Way snuggles like it's going out of a style, and Frank thinks it might be the best-kept secret in all of Jersey. (Considering the gossip network, it may be the _only_ secret in Jersey.)

But the point _is_ , every kiss is good and he's not sure when it stopped being just stage-play and turned into casual-friends stuff, or when it stopped being casual-friends stuff and started meaning more. All he knows is that sometime between touring on _Bullets_ and making the video for "I'm Not Okay (Trust Me)", the dynamic shifted and shifted and it seemed like between one moment and the next, he gained a hot-ass girlfriend.

He's not complaining, though. (Actually he thinks he's fucking lucky.)


End file.
